Confinement
by The Countess of Monte Cristo
Summary: While trapped in Ura-Otoko as Yusuke fights Sensui, Hiei comes to a revelation with the aid of Kurama.


Ever since the end of the tournament, Kurama had been acting somewhat…off. It was subtle, so much so that Hiei was certain he was the only one to notice the slight changes in his behavior. He was less patient now, quicker to anger, almost…wilder.

Hiei had an idea as to what the trigger for this transformation was. Ever since he had drank that Fruit of the Previous Life, some of his youko qualities had been bleeding over to his human side.

He had spoken to the fox about how he was able to survive Karasu's last strike during that fateful final fight, and he had admitted that every time he drank the potion its side effect included gaining some of his demons form's powers. It would appear that was not all he had gained.

Yoko Kurama was infamous for his cruelty and ruthlessness. He was notoriously wicked and would stop at nothing to accomplish his goals. He would torture and kill if he saw profit in it. A thief of the highest class, the greatest all three worlds had ever seen, he was cold-hearted and cared for no one. The demon Hiei knew well…and grudgingly liked, was not the legendary bandit, not anymore at least. The fell creature he once was would, without a doubt, scorn these humans they were stuck with and abandon them all, Hiei included…

Yoko's lack of morals and Hiei's honor code would have led the two demons to an inevitable clash. One he wasn't so sure he would walk away from alive. If the redhead was slowly becoming more and more like the silver fox, then that boded ill for everyone, the half-demon included. He may be able to reach new levels of power previously unattainable, but it wouldn't be worth it if he lost himself in the process.

His merciless slaying of Gourmet and Toguro proved just how far he'd come down this path back into darkness. It also proved just how wise his decision to befriend instead of antagonize the fox was. His slice with the whip had nearly been too fast for even his sharp eyes to detect. That move had been on par with Hiei's swiftest strikes. Nor had this been the first time he had done the near impossible by defeating an invincible opponent. Hiei hadn't forgotten his brilliance in destroying that detestable automaton employed by the nefarious doctor at the Dark Tournament. But this was different. The suffering he had carelessly inflicted on the Elder Toguro was nightmare worthy. Sometimes he wondered who was the most malicious between the two of them…

"Such is the plant's nature. Only your own sins can hurt you…" His velvety voice held a trace of steel in it, yet it was almost nonchalant, casual in its calm explanation of his cruel punishment. Hiei could only imagine that it was the same tone he'd use had he been asked about something as mundane as a flower. Though in his hands, even a flower was less than mundane.

"Kurama, if I ever did something to piss you off, I'm sorry." The detective supplied in tones of admiration with just a hint of fear.

"Me, too," whispered the meek Mitari.

Hiei couldn't help but silently agree with their sentiments even if he'd never let the fox know it.

The screams from the damned demon rang around the cave as Kurama knelt to remove the binding around Kuwabara's mouth as he suddenly appeared at the other end of the cave. He was quite the puzzle, a dichotomy of conflicting dual natures. He could be ruthless and cruel to his enemies and yet so sympathetic and kind to his friends.

He watched in mild annoyance as the oaf said his usual drivel about hating not being able to spout his useless nonsense during his teammate's battles. Kurama, not being one to become distracted, immediately pressed him as to how he came to reside twenty yards away from where he was less than twenty seconds ago. He seemed confused about how it happened. Kurama followed up by asking if he saw anything. That's when Hiei saw it. Some sort of shadow was approaching at an alarming pace.

"Look, Kurama!" Hiei commanded as they all turned to the grotesque shadow heading their way. Suddenly the shadow drew level with them, right beneath their feet.

"Yeah, something like that!" Kuwabara groaned.

Suddenly as if drawn by some divine hand, the shadow suddenly formed a large orange mouth and closed eyes.

"Well, another thing just got checked off on my weird list."

Hiei was about to berate the detective for his attempt at humor when suddenly the eyes of the shadow beast opened.

Just as Yusuke said "Yep, and there goes another" the creature opened his mouth, and the five of them were falling into a void of checkered darkness.

Once he had gotten his wits about him, he saw that they were floating in some peculiar dimension. Debris drifted along in this weightless space beside them as if they stood in some deformed museum to the rubbish of the ages.

Looking around their small party, he realized that they were one short. The detective had vanished. Other than that the three remaining, including himself, appeared unharmed if a bit flustered.

"Um, guys, were the hell are we?" Kuwabara asked, near panic.

"We are in the hyperspace. Devoured by the Inverse Man," Kurama replied mysterious.

"Ura-Otoko?" Hiei asked. He had heard of this creature that lurked in shadows devouring human trash.

"It would appear so, but we were not swallowed by chance. Something must be controlling this creature." His eyes were narrowed as he said this. He, like Hiei, did not appreciate the vulnerable position in which they now found themselves.

"Creature?" Asked a disembodied voice. "Please, do not be so rude. It has a name; I suggest you use it. It is something of my pet, you see. I even tamed him myself."

Before them stood a tall, relatively slender man dressed in flowing gowns. His aqua hair hung silky and long about his shoulders, and amber eyes flashed with the promise of danger.

"Itsuki," gasped Mitari.

"You truly aren't human," Kurama whispered loudly enough for all of them to hear yet deadly quiet at the same time.

"Come now, Kurama. Do you really believe a human could have created that tunnel?" He asked mildly with a trace of mocking behind his casual tone. As he spoke six eerie hands covered in violet eyes appeared behind him. _A yamanate, a six armed demon…_

"He is an actual yamanate," Kurama whispered in awe, echoing Hiei's thoughts. He merely spat in annoyance at the statement. _So what if he was a rare form of demon, he would fall soon enough._

Kuwabara appeared to feel the same as he readied himself for the impending battle. However, the yamanate had other ideas. He claimed to imprison them here to "protect the battle between our detectives." Ridiculous.

"Each of us serves a charismatic leader don't you think so? We were enemies when we first met, he and I. I saw him in the darkness, forging a path of light…"

As the demon described his tale, Hiei could not help but feel as if this demon had a fair point. Indeed he and Kurama could have easily been like Itsuki, the same character, really, only one chapter ahead.

It was when he began to speak of Sensui as a fallen angel that Hiei began to understand just how twisted this demon was. He claimed to harbor a wish to taint the innocent man, turning him from pure white snow to soiled flurries. He derived a perverse pleasure from corrupting the former detective.

"All this evil is your doing then?" Hiei demanded.

"I suppose it is."

"You are sick, Itsuki. We would never let something like that happen to Yusuke. It would please me to kill you now," Kurama spat in revulsion. Hiei whole heartedly agreed.

"Ah, by all means, do as you please, Kurama. But whether I live or die, the battle will not be affected, for my Ura-Otoko will see to that. I am the only one who can control him."

"If we kill him, I get the first hit," Hiei demanded, growing more and more impatient as he continued to spout his drivel.

The demon merely laughed and opened the eyes of the creature, creating portholes so they could see the clash of the Spirit Detectives. They watched as the two rivals stared one another down.

_Did you ever wonder…what would have happened to us had Sensui been sent to arrest us instead of Yusuke? _

Hiei started at the unexpected mental question.

_Curiosity killed the cat_.

_I'm a fox; they are canines not felineness, so my curiosity is in no way lethal to me._

Hiei couldn't help but get the mental impression that he was smirking as he said this. Kurama was prone to these hypothetical musings, so he resigned himself to humor the curious fox.

_That's simple. You'd be dead and I'd be in Reikai prison._

_You believe that Sensui would have spared you?_ His telepathic voice was dubious.

_Hn. Fair point. I suppose we'd both be dead. _He conceded easily enough. They did indeed get a lucky break in the form of the accepting boy for whom they fought. Hiei didn't often think on it, but he was a unique specimen and the only human he could tolerate.

_And suffering in limbo, no doubt. _It was true. Even if they were pardoned for the offense of stealing the artifacts, which was punishable by death in the first place, Kurama, at least, had earned a death sentence as Yoko, the reason the Spirit World hunter was sent to kill him in the first place.

_Oh, make no mistake, I would have found you and killed you all over again for being so foolish as to throw your life away for a human of all things._ Hiei scoffed lightly, only half-meaning his statement at the most. Had he said it a few years earlier, he would have said it with honesty, now however…

_There may come a time when you realize it isn't as foolish as you once believed._

They all watched the fight between their two sides, the clash between good and evil, demonkind and mankind, with rapt attention. Yusuke fought as he always did, fists flying with no plan or strategy to see him through. Hiei's skirmish with the detective had taught him nothing…

Sensui had the advantage, that much was painfully clear. He launched volley upon volley of his vast amounts of spiritual energy at the boy. Yusuke got some punches in, even managing to launch the crazed human into the lake beneath them, but no matter how many hits connected, the former detective remained unharmed.

Once the detective finally began fighting with his brain, it seemed he had managed to gain the upper hand. That is until an alarming change overcame Sensui. They were informed that the demented human was more far gone into the depths of madness than they had all thought. He had multiple personality disorder, correctly diagnosed by Kurama. Now, he was some gun wielding manic persona who appreciated torture and suffering…More importantly he was displaying his fervor for both on the body of their leader.

Just when it seemed all hope was lost for the boy on whose shoulders rested the fate of the word, the toddler appeared and distracted the trigger-happy seventh of Sensui's personality. The toddler turned teen spoke of his ultimate trump card and perhaps humanities last chance for survival, his Mafukan, a powerful seal for evil.

Kuwabara became a little restless at this and made a move to attack their captor. Hiei reacted quickly and blocked his strike with his katana.

"What the heck was that for?"

"Why don't you think a little, you oaf?" He replied disdainfully.

"Itsuki is the only one who can control this beast. Kill him and we will be trapped here." Kurama finished for Hiei. _Ever the voice of reason._ It amused him a bit that they had become so in tune with one another over the passing years that they could finish each other's sentences. Had it been anyone else, Hiei would have resented being so open to another being. But the fox had the near supernatural ability to worm his way into even the coldest of hearts.

Yusuke, as usually, played the part of the insolent child and refused to let Koenma use his defensive spell. He also managed to deliver a crushing blow to the deranged Kazuya, only to fall victim to the next and truest personality: Shinobu. Yusuke was on the rocks yet again.

Then suddenly, he knew they were doomed. This fool human had somehow acquired Sacred Energy, the purest and most powerful of a ki's. He was pushing out energy levels equal to that of an S-class apparition. Yusuke did not stand a shadow of a chance now the Sensui proved not even the strongest keikai barrier could contain him.

When Kuwabara still clung to foolish optimism, Hiei could stand it no longer. The boy shouldn't rely on this false hope.

"Yeah, destiny breaking is our specialty!"

"I wouldn't get my hopes up," Hiei replied suddenly.

"Huh, why not?"

"Yusuke doesn't have a plan. There's no way he can win," he snapped in a tone of deadly calm.

"Hey, just who's side are you on, Shrimp?" Kuwabara demanded petulantly.

"Your senses probably aren't sophisticated enough to know this, but Sensui's energy…is currently that of an S-class apparition," he said all this as sweat pearled on his pale skin, eyes-wide and hope lost.

"That's a lot right?"

"That's as strong as they get, and I fear Sensui has been restraining himself as much as he possibly can," Kurama picked up where Hiei left off smoothly. Glancing askance at the fox he looked every bit as awful as Hiei felt. No doubt, they were both wrecks. "He broke Yusuke's arm with limited power, delicately, as if snapping a twig."

"Shame on you," Kuwabara shouted, rounding on his demon companions. "I still have faith."

"Well, that makes sense. Faith is for the fools, but we've all been made fools of here." His eyes were closed tight, his teeth gritted. How could they have been so foolish as to let it end this way? They didn't see the severity of the situation until it was too late. "We assumed we'd triumph that…we'd be able to kill another arrogant enemy. We were arrogant this time. Sensui will kill us all. I hate being underestimated, but underestimating is worse. His powers rare even in demon word." He clenched his shaking firsts in frustration. "I never thought I'd see it like this and manifested in the hands of a crude human being no less."

The two humans looked at Hiei in horror.

"I get it. He's strong." Kuwabara said, affecting annoyed indifference.

Mitari quaked in fear seconds before the entire cave began to quake as well, shaking from the force of Sensui's raw power.

Suddenly Yusuke stood, defiant, claiming to have a master plan into which Sensui was unwittingly walking.

"I knew Uramehsi had a plan along. I'm big enough to admit when everyone else is wrong. Just try and contradict me now." The fool arrogantly announced.

"You're wrong, Kuwabara," Kurama replied smoothly and sadly, letting Hiei know that he too had understood the implication in Yusuke's words.

"Didn't you just hear what he said?" Kuwabara argued stubbornly.

"I heard amply. Remember what you did in your fight with Toguro? Yusuke now intends to do the same…" He answered him vaguely; clearly it pained him to know what the detective was plotting.

"He's going to use the…Spirit Fly Swatter?" the buffoon asked, confused, clearly giving credit to every insult Hiei had ever directed his way.

"Wrong Toguro: what you did when Yusuke fought the younger one." Hiei could see recognition plaster itself upon the boy's face, quickly followed by shock.

"I see now…"

"What you did for him, Yusuke will now do for all of us, except that Sensui…"

"Won't be faking," Hiei finished for the fox, unable to keep the pain from his voice.

"No… he wouldn't throw a fight like that. He wouldn't give his life unless he was savin' us for sure." He continued to deny the obvious.

Kurama already had an answer for him. "Perhaps that's just it. Think, Kuwabara. What you did for him wasn't really a real gamble. You knew what Yusuke had just been through."

"You're saying he was supposed to be stronger…" He said this, the weight of realization crashing down on him.

"That's right. You knew Yusuke wasn't living up to his potential." Kurama was so patient. To an onlooker it would appear he was merely tutoring Kuwabara in some inane human school subject.

"Genkai's Spirit Orb…"

"Yes, he had the power, but he didn't know how to tap into it…"

"Well, maybe we should kill Kuwabara again," Hiei was only half- joking, attempting humor.

_Hiei… _Kurama chided mentally, verbally he stated, "No, Yusuke's maxed out; we're the untapped ones. We have the power but not the strength of mind to reach it, not without the pain of loss…"

Kuwabara began to wail and plead with his friend but to no avail.

"The breaking point." Kurama stated sadly, torn between grief for Yusuke and sympathy for Kuwabara.

Hiei could stand it no longer.

_Fox_

_Yes, Hiei?_

_This ends. We must convince this fool to let us out, now._

_I agree, but the problem is what to do once we are free? Even the four of us together are no match for Sensui…_

_As much as I hate to admit it, you are right. We will do the only thing we can: save Yusuke and make a tactical retreat._

_My, such sugar coated words. I'd never thought I'd live to see the day when the great and fearless Hiei flees._

_Shut up, Fox. You won't live to see any more days if we do not._

_Forgive me, Dragon. I know as well as you do that it is our only hope. We can support Yusuke while deflecting Sensui's attacks. Once out of the cave, we can cover the exit and keep any demons from spilling into the outside world._

_Do you have any ideas on how to make him release us first?_

_I thought we'd start with threats, move on to torture, and then work our way from there._

_That will take too much time!_

_I know, but we have few options._

_Then let's not waste time._

"Oh, lover-boy…" He called to Itsuki, stripping of his cloak and igniting his ki. "Release us now and you can keep your ability to_ breathe_. If we are going to die let us die in war…against Sensui."

"How? I mean we tried everything!" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama pulled a delicate rose from his hair, transforming it into his signature whip with a flicker of his ki and a flick of his wrist. "Kuwabara, Hiei and I will join Yusuke in four on one combat using every tactic at out disposal. We have gone far past the stage of fighting for our honor."

"I'm ready!" Kuwabara insisted.

"We just need Itsuki to let us out of this creature…perhaps torture would suffice," Kurama continued.

"You'd still lose."

"What? It's four on one!" Kuwabara raged.

"Four times zero power is still zero power."

"I'll show you zero…" Kuwabara made a move to attack Itsuki yet again, only this time he was stopped by Kurama's outstretched arm.

"If you really think we can't help, what was the purpose of trapping us?" He inquired almost politely.

Itsuki smirked knowingly,. "While you were never a threat of defeating Sensui, you could, with teamwork, run away. Carrying Yusuke on a shoulder and deflecting Sensui's attacks all the while."

"No, we don't run!" Kuwabara claimed adamantly.

"Maybe you don't, but you should ask your more strategic friends: Hiei, Kurama. I sense that neither one of you is terribly far from becoming an A-class demon. In fact, Spirit Fox, I believe you once were." Hiei noted how Kurama gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes at this, making a mental note to ask him about it later should they survive. "Maybe you plan to escape with your lives now and brace for the first wave of demon intruders. Then you can make yourselves strong, defeat Sensui as a team, and proceed to damage control."

_He's read our minds_. "You're clever, Itsuki, but you've guessed wrong."

"Don't try your bluffs on me, Hiei. I know your kind too well."

_And just what is my kind?_

_Careful, Hiei. He's goading you into killing him and trapping us here._

"Just stand here and do the only thing you can: watch Yusuke die," he continued mercilessly.

Just then Mitari had a stroke of genius. Kuwabara had the power to release them with his new found ability to slice through dimensions.

_This might just be our ticket out, Hiei._

Kuwabara attempted to create his Jigan-Tou, but failed as usual.

"Humph, idiot." Hiei muttered.

"He still hasn't learned how to wield his new found power," Kurama sighed.

Yusuke was being beaten unyieldingly as Kuwabara wept, and Hiei and Kurama could do nothing but watch in horror. Suddenly, as though some dam had broken, Kuwabara's spirit energy spilled forth, and his dimensional sword was summoned. As he sliced through the creature, the four of them jumped through, praying to reach Yusuke in time.

Nothing could have prepared them for the sight that greeted them upon their release: Yusuke, spread eagle on the cave floor, dead. Burning rage coursed through Hiei as he and Kurama threw themselves at their leader's slayer in desperate fury.

The fox had been right as always. They were all of them going to throw their lives away…for a human of all things, and Hiei could not think of a better way to die.

_A/N So this is my longest H/K one-shot so far, and I'm pretty sure it will be the last one for the Chapter Black Saga._


End file.
